


Thiam

by deadest_nation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadest_nation/pseuds/deadest_nation
Summary: Liam trusted the enemy, which was a bad mistake.At least the pack thought so. But liam could see the change in Theo. He wanted to believe that he is different now, a better version of himself.Is it the truth or just his wishful thinking?





	1. prologue

Everything has changed.  
Ever since the Ghost Riders were defended.

It was not just that Scott, Stiles and Lydia go to college now and Liam is in charge of the pack but Liam himself changed. He stood under a lot of pressure for being the new alpha of the pack, without actually being one and keeping up with all that was going on in his life like his relationship with Hayden, school and making right decisions.  
And that was the most difficult problem to solve: What to do with Theo Raeken?  
Liam was sure that Scott would know what to do with him but the alpha thought it would be good for him to do this on his own, some sort of training to become a better leader.

Liam had struggle to make the right decision because on the one side: Theo was the enemy.  
He might has helped the pack with the Ghost Rider problem but he made all these horrible things and caused nothing but trouble for the pack. He still couldn't be trusted.

The problem was just that Liam did trust Theo even when it was just the tiniest bit.

He had saved him from death more than once and this had to mean something because everybody knows that Theo Raeken would never help someone if it wasn't for his own good.  
When they fought together they somehow connected.

Liam wouldn't say that they were friends or anything near that but he felt that they were something, that they had some kind of bond.

 


	2. chapter 1

It was the beginning of summer break and Scott, Stiles and Lydia were off to college, registering and preparing for their lessons and whatsoever.

Liam and the rest of the pack stayed in Beacon Hills over the summer. Liam and Hayden's relationship was kinda complicated. They still liked each other but it wasn't like it was at the beginning. It wasn't so exciting anymore. It was comfortable and nice spending time together but nothing more.

Scott once told Theo to leave right after they defended the Ghost Riders but that wasn't exactly what Liam wanted and he was the one to make the decision.  
He wanted the chimaera to stay because he was his responsibility and if he messed something up it would be Liam's fault. And this was what he told Scott, who has called him to check up on him.   
"So... you don't want him to go, so you can watch over him?" Scott asked him, a little confused.

"Yeah, right. Noshiko would totally kick my ass if something bad happens because of Theo."

"You got a point there but it's up to you. I'm sure you will make the right decision. I trust you." The alpha reassured his beta.

"Uhm... thank you, I guess? Anyways, I'll call you back when I have made my decision."

"Alright, bye Liam."

"Bye." With that Liam hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket.   
He grabbed his jacket and his keys and made his way out the door and down the street to meet with Mason and Corey.   
These two were literally inseparable, so were the one was, is the other not far.

It was a quiet walk and Liam already doubted his reasons. He didn't know what he really wanted or if it would be the right thing if he let Theo stay in Beacon Hills. Would his pack even be save with him around? So many thoughts runner through his mind.   
He just hoped he would do the right, the best thing for the pack.

When Liam reached Masons house he rang the doorbell and a few seconds later it was answered by the couple, Corey standing behind Mason, both of them looking surprised to see Liam at the doorway.

"I didn't know you were coming over." Mason said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have called first but I kinda have a problem." Liam replied his best friend.

"Okay, than come on in." Mason opened the door wider, happy to see his best friend, even if he didn't expect to see him so early again, and Liam stepped inside and followed the couple up the stairs in Masons room.

Mason and Corey sat on the bed together and Liam took a seat on a chair, standing by the desk.   
Masons room was always clean and the complete opposite of Liam's room.

Corey was the first to break the silence "So... what is the problem you were talking about?" He looked expecting at Liam, curious about what bothered his friend so much, that he came to them in the late morning hours.

"I had a conversation with Scott earlier an we talked about Theo."   
By mentioning his name Corey and Mason both frowned but Liam just kept on talking like ha didn't notice.   
"I know Scott want's him to leave Beacon Hills but I think that's not the best solution. He left the decision to me and..., uhm..., I'm willing to give Theo a second chance and let him stay here.   
But, you know, it's Scott, he's my alpha, and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Are you out of your mind ?" was all Corey could say.   
"You want the psychotic and evil chimaera, who almost killed all of your friends, no wait, who _actually_ killed one of them, your _alpha_ , to stay with us?"

"When you put it like that it really sounds like a stupid idea but when he's with me I can keep an eye on him. I brought him back to live, so it would be my fault if he causes any trouble. I don't want anyone to die because of me." Liam explained to his friends, hoping for them to understand.

"I understand your reasons but I don't want him anywhere near Corey and you. You're my best friend and I don't want him to hurt you too." Threw Mason into the conversation.

"Theo won't hurt me! He saved me and I..." Liam paused. He sounded desperate by now and had actually now explanation for why he tried so hard to made the understand that Theo isn't the bad one anymore, even if he didn't know that for sure himself.

"You... what?" Mason asked.

"I trust him. I know you all can't see it but he changed, even if it's just the tiniest bit."

"Okay, let's put this whole 'trust-thing' by side. If he stays in Beacon Hills where would he live and what would he do all day long? Go to college or find a job?" Corey asked, sarcasm leaking from his words.

"I don't know, maybe stay at my place for the beginning."

Mason and Corey just looked at him uncomprehendingly.   
"You're kidding, aren't you?" Mason asked seriously.

"I mean, where else should he go? But, anyway, that's not the point right now. First of all I have to find him." Liam stated. He looked at the floor and was chewing on his bottom lip.   
"I'll talk to him after I found him and give you two a call than. See you guys." Liam said to his best friends.

They both said their goodbyes and with that Liam was out of the door.

He didn't know where to start looking for Theo and he got a headache from thinking too much today.

He sipped up his black jacket and made his way to the entrance of the preserve. He thought it would be a good place to start when you consider that Theo is half werewolf and half werecoyote.

Liam walked through the woods, his hearing focused on every little rustle. Every time he heard a heartbeat, his stomach started to cramp up, but it was always just a deer or a rabbit.

He walked almost three hours through the reserve without finding any hint of Theo.   
A little disappointed he made his way out of the trees and walked straight to the former place of the Dread Doctors.   
Theo had stayed with them for a very long time, so maybe he would still be there.

When he reached the underground vault, everything was gone. There wasn't even a sign that the Dread Doctors were ever there.   
It was empty and dark and still as stuffy as it was when the Dread Doctors still lived here.

Liam sat down on a stair. The air felt heavy around him and breathing wasn't easy.   
He stayed at the cold floor a few minutes.  
He needed a break.   
Searching for Theo seemed frustrating.   
He didn't even know why he wanted to find Theo so badly.   
The chimaera should be indifferent to him but he wasn't.

Liam recommended his search.   
He looked at Theo's old home but there was nothing.

Liam looked everywhere possible but still nothing.

All of Theo's things were gone.   
It was like he never existed.

The day has gone by fast.   
Liam was tiered from not finding anything. He walked to Hayden's house and knocked at the door. He needed some comfort now.   
Hayden's mother opened the door and let him in. Hayden and Liam were since almost a year together, so it was totally normal to their parents that they stayed over sometimes.

Liam walked upstairs to Hayden's room. Silently he opened the door. He stripped his clothes down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Hayden, careful not to wake her but she was still awake. She turned to face her boyfriend and he put his arms around her.

"Where have you been? You smell like forest." Hayden asked him, raising an eyebrow while she wrinkled her nose.

"I _was_ in the forest."

"Why?" she sounded confused.

"I searched for something but without success." He answered truthfully and drew light circles with his fingers over Hayden's skin.

"You wanna tell me the whole story or do we have to keep going with this guessing game?" she sounded more a little annoyed now, probably because Liam gave her only half of the truth.

"I was searching for..." Liam looked away from his girlfriend and took a breath, not really wanting to tell her what or better who he was looking for. "I was searching for Theo. But he's gone so it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why were you searching for _him_?" She asked with anger in her voice.

Liam told her about his conversation with Scott and that he already called him and resolved their problem.

"Scott thinks it's for the best."

"Maybe it is." Hayden replied.

"Yeah, maybe." Liam said.

"You should go to sleep now." Hayden suggested, kissed Liam goodnight and made herself comfortable on his chest.   
But Liam couldn't get any sleep that night.   
He laid wide awake, thinking about Theo and where he could be right now.   
Hopefully somewhere safe.

 


	3. chapter 2

Liam woke up early in the morning, much to his annoyance.  
There were barley two weeks of summer break left.  
He had spent the last two and a half months with his best friends and his girlfriend in Beacon Hills. They had a really good time, doing many activities and just enjoyed themselves.  
Nevertheless, almost every night, Liam snuck out of the house he stayed in, which was sometimes Hayden's or Mason's, to go to the woods and Theo's old house to look if the chimaera came back, for whatever reason.

Liam didn't know why exactly he did it, but when he came back home from his nightly disappearances, he always felt better, well, kinda.  
He had that bad feeling in his stomach all the time because he didn't know where Theo was.  
This uncertainly annoyed him.

He decided to go for a run this morning. He got silently out of the bed, trying hard not to wake up Hayden.  
They spent almost every night in each other's arms. Liam needed it. He didn't want to feel alone and wanted to feel the love of someone, that feeling of someone laying beside you.  
He put his clothes from yesterday back on and tip-toed out of the Romero household.

The walk back home went by fast. It was pleasantly chilly outside but still warm enough to wear shorts and a T-Shirt.  
Back in his room, he quickly changed into his sport clothes and a pair of black running shoes.

After changing he left his house and slowly started to run down the street.  
He never walked a specific route, he just ran where his feet would led him.

This morning he came by the supermarket, a lot of tenements and the school.

He slowed down when he reached his high school, because he spotted an not so unfamiliar car in the school's parking lot.  
Anger filled his body while he made his way over to the truck.  
He looked through the window of the driver seat and saw a sleeping body laying in there.  
When he saw his face, looking all peaceful, he felt even more anger.

He knocked on the window, hard, in order to wake the sleeping boy.  
His actions took success.

Liam could see how the person moved in a sitting position, opened the door and stepped in front of him.

Liam wanted to scream at him so badly, for leaving without a word and not telling him where he went, but he didn't want to lose his temper so easily in front of the older boy.

"Hey Liam" the guy broke the silence.  
"Theo." was all Liam managed to say without getting an outburst of anger that was kept inside of him.

Theo just stared at him with a grin on his face, looking perfect like always, even though he just stood up.  
His hair was longer and fell into his eyes. His body was trained and his clothes fitted perfectly and defined his muscular chest.  
All in all he looked stunning.

"Where the hell have you been?" Liam asked with rage in his voice.

"Why do you ask? Missed me so much?" Theo asked back, his grin widening.

"You wish? I'm responsible for you, okay?" Liam took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you so angry?" Theo asked, obviously amused by the younger' sister behaviour. "I didn't do something wrong. I just... needed some space."

"Space for _what?_ And why did you even leave in the first place?"

"That's none of your business." Theo sounded angry and even a little hurt.  
Liam just looked at him irritated.  
"I had no reason to stay, nobody wants me here! You happy now?" Theo defended himself.

"You could have at least told me where you went." Liam yelled at the chimaera.  
"I searched everywhere for you, every day. And you just left."

"Why do you even care, nobody asked you to do it, so stop scraming at me." Theo demanded with so much power and authority in his voice that Liam winced a little, almost like he does when Scott talks in his alpha voice.

"Why did you come back when _nobody wants you here_?" Liam asked a lot calmer and imitated Theo at the end of his sentence.

Theo leanded back against his car, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a deep breath.

"I am hunted, well, _was_ hunted. They wanted to know some things about the McCall pack but I haven't told them anything and could escape them. I drove here as fast as I could to inform Scott." Theo explained.

Liam was shook. He looked perplex at the boy opposite him, too many thoughts running through his head.

He should probably call Scott now, but he had to make sure that Theo was okay first.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked, concern in his voice. He stepped one step further to the older boy.

"Im fine, thanks." The chimaera spat in a mocking tone and turned his head to the side, not making eye contact with Liam, who only rolled his eyes by this action.

"Where are you going to stay from now on?"

"I thought I would just stay in my car and leave Beacon Hills in a few days." Theo answered.

"Well, leaving is not an option. You are staying here, so I can keep an eye on you. I have to call Scott now, so just don't do anything stupid and stay here, alright?" without waiting for an answer, Liam left the parking lot and dialled Scotts phone number.

After a few rings Scott answered the phone with a cheerfull: "Hey Liam, how are you doing man? Haven't heard from you lately."

Liam told his friend everything that has happened the past month, leaving the part where he looked for Theo everynight, and  
informed him about the happenings from just minutes ago.

"You know that I can't come home now. College starts in a few days.  
But if something major happens, I'll of course come and help.  
And if Theo lied to you, I'll kick his ass. I know you can handle this. _Him_. Just look that the pack is safe."

"I will, I promise."

"What do you want to do with him now?" Scott asked his beta with very much interest in his voice. Last time he had asked Liam this question he didn't gave him an actual answer, so Scott was curious.

"I..." Liam paused shortly. "I want him to stay. He can sleep at my house as long as my parents are still on vocation and he should probably repaet senior year and graduate succesful. And like I said before, I can keep an eye on him. He would be safe and could help us with the hunter problem, if it's true what he says."

"Sounds like a plan to me, but are you sure that Theo is okay with this?" The older one asked.

"I hope so but he doesn't have an actual choice anyway."

"Okay than... keep me up-to-date. Bye Liam."

"Bye Scott." said Liam and hung up.

While talking to Scott on the phone, Liam had headed to his house. He walked up the stairs to his bathroom, undressed himself and stepped into the shower. During the shower he thought about Hayden and what she would say to Theo staying at his home. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too mad at him. Liam knew that Hayden didn't like the chimaera.

After he was done showering, he changed into comfortable clothes and walked back to the school, where he wanted to talk to Theo again.  
To his pleasure the older boy was still in his car, where he left him.

"And... what did your _precious Scott_ say?" Theo asked mockingly.

"He allowed you to stay in Beacon Hills and he's okay with my suggestion that you stay at my house till my parents come back from their vacation. You can sleep in the guest room.  
And you have to reapet your last year of school because you were too busy, making plans with the Dread Doctors, to focus on your classes." Liam announced with sarcasm. Theo only looked at him surprised.

"Got nothing to say? Or have you lost your tongue." Liam asked amused.

"No, it's nothing. Get in the car so we can drive to your house." Theo demanded.

"That's it? You are completely fine with this situation?"

"Yes, Liam. I am _totally fine_." The chimaera rolled his eyes and got into the driver seat. He started the car and waited 'til Liam took his seat by the passanger side.

The drive to the Dunbar household was quiet. Liam starred out of the window and Theo drumed his fingers against the steering wheel with one hand, the other one hold his head while his ellbow rested against his window.

When the duo arrived at the house, they got out of the car and Theo grabbed a backpack from the back of his truck. "You can bring your stuff in later, I'll help you then but first I need to eat something. I'm starving." Theo nodded at that statement and followed Liam through the front door.

Theo thaught it looked very homely in contrast to his former homes, which were his car and the underground. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought to stay with the younger werewolf.


	4. Chapter 3

Being around each other was akward at first but they quickly got used to it.

Liam discovered a whole new side on Theo. He was friendly and polite and he just seemed so out of character. There were only a few snarky remarks here and there from the chimaeras side but else there was nothing.

The two boys sat together in the living room. Liam laying down on the couch and Theo sitting in one of the armchairs. There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them knowing what to say.

"It doesn't have to bee that awkward, ya' know." Liam said. "We can just talk normally to each other." He suggested.

"And what should that be?" Theo asked.

"I don't know. How about: where have you been the last two months?" Liam asked back.

"That's non of your business!" The chimaera snarled.

Liam just huffed at the older boys behaviour. "Tell me something about those hunters." He commanded.

"I was near Sacramento when I got attack from a hunter. He shot me but I could run away just in time. The day after there were like at least 7 hunters. They found me in my car and brought me to an abandoned warehouse. One of them asked me questions about the McCall pack but I refused to answer. I could make my way out and drove back to Beacon Hills. You know the rest."

"How can I be sure you're not lying to me right now?" Liam asked a little puzzled.

"I think you just have to trust me on this one." The older boy said with a perfect grin on his face.

"What did the hunters want to know?"

"Some things about they pack members. What they are, who they are, where they lived."

"And you didn't tell them any of it?" Liam asked warily.

"I already told you, I did not." Theo answered. "Can I get a shower?" He changed the subject.

Liam looked a little taken aback for a moment but soon answered him with a 'Yes, of course. I'll show you the bathroom.'

The boys got of their seats and Theo followed Liam up the stairs to a room on the opposite wall of his bedroom.   
Liam grabbed a towel out of a cupboard and held it out to the other boy, who thankfully received it.

Liam got out of the bathroom and went to his own room.   
He checked his phone: 4 new massages and one missed call.   
He checked his messenger inbox.   
All of the texts where from Hayden, saying: 'Hey you, where have you been this morning?' 'Liam... answer your phone' 'Did something happen?' 'I'm worried'   
The missed call was also from Hayden.

How should he tell her that Theo his new housemate is. She would be so mad at him for not telling her and for letting their enemy stay at his house.

He didn't really felt like doing anything today, especially not when Theo was around and he had to make up a plan for telling his friends about him.

The young werewolf decided to try an go back to sleep. His head began hurting from too much thinking.   
He laid down and closed his eyes but couldn't find any peace.   
He focused his hearing and listened to Theo's doing in the room beside his.   
It seemed like the other boy would sleep as well.   
Liam focused on Theo's heartbeat. It was smooth and steady like always. He has never heard the chimaera's heartbeat be uneven or even skip a beat. The sound of his heart was very soothing.

The betas peace was soon disturbed by the sound of the front door opening and being closed with a loud pang.

He knew exactly who it was and had honestly not the strength to deal with her now.   
It was no one other than Hayden, who headed right to his bedroom.

She opened the door and came to Liam's bed, where he still pretended to sleep.

"I know you're awake, Liam. Why didn't you answer your phone. I was worried about you." Hayden burst out.

"Just didn't feel like it."

"That's all you have to say?" She asked angrily.

Liam opened his eyes and glared at her. "Yes, that's all!" He said back, angrily as well.

For a minutes they just stared each other cold in the eyes. "Who is with you?" Hayden broke their stare and took a deep breath. "Don't even try to lie to me. I can smell them."

"It's... uhm..." Liam stuttered because he couldn't find the right words.

As if he had listened in, what he of course did, Theo knocked at the doorframe. His broad figure standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hayden yelled at the other chimaera.

"I wanted to ask Liam if I should cook something for dinner today." Theo answered with a slight smirk on his lips.  
He leaned against the doorframe and had his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

Both chimaeras looked at Liam expectedly.   
"Liam, tell what is going on here!" Hayden demanded.

"Well, uhm... Theo, he... uh... he lives with me now." Liam stuttered out, looking at his hands instead of his girlfriends eyes.

"And why?" Hayden yelled furiously.

"He doesn't have somewhere else to stay." Liam argued.

"That doesn't mean you have to take him in." The girl said.

"But I offered him to stay here. I want him to stay here. I can watch over him when he's around me and make sure he doesn't mess something up."

Theo just stood there silently and watched the argue play out.

"I'll leave now. I have to think about this whole situation. Be careful that he doesn't murder you while you sleep." She said to Liam, leaned down and kissed him on his head before she left the room, giving Theo a nasty glare on her way out.   
Liam watched her go silently.

"So... what about dinner?" Theo asked like nothing has happened.

"You're such an arse. Couldn't you just have waited in your room?" The beta asked annoyed.

"Why are you mad at me?" Theo asked.  
"She will come back to you anyways. You just have to wait. I'm going down now and cook something to eat." With that said he left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Liam stayed in his bed for a little longer but eventually he stood up and followed the older boy the the kitchen.   
He watched how Theo put all the ingredients for whatever he was making on top of the counter and began chopping some vegetables.

After Theo has finished cooking the two boys sat on the dining table and eat in comfortable silence. Liam made the dishes afterwards.

The boys made themselves ready for bed. It has gotten late and they both were tired.

Liam decided to ask Theo if he wanted to go running with him in the morning. It would be a nice variation to have an actual challenger while running.   
Usually he ran alone or with Mason, who couldn't really keep up with his supernatural pace.

Liam knocked on Theo's door once and didn't wait for a 'come in!'. He opened the door and saw Theo changing in front of him.

He saw him pulling his shirt over his head, back turned to face Liam.   
What Liam saw left him speechless.  
On Theo's lower shoulder was a big red bullet wound. Little, black veins crawled from the wound over his back and up to his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Theo turned around and looked at Liam. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much. You don't need to worry about it."

"But why isn't it healing properly?"

"It was a Blue Monkshood bullet, or something like it. It can't heal but it can't kill me either because I'm not completely a wolf or coyote." Theo explained to Liam.

"We have to bring you to Deaton. He can help you." Liam suggested.

"I don't think he can. We need the bullet for it and I haven't seen one like the one that shot me since I left these hunters."

"Doesn't matter to me. Put some clothes on and let's go." Liam commanded.

Theo obeyed Liam's order, dressed himself quickly and followed the younger wolf outside to his car.

He drove them both to the animal clinic, which was already closed by now.

Liam knocked on the door, hopefully Deaton would still be there.   
After a few seconds the Doctor opened the door, surprised to see the chimaera standing behind Liam but welcomed them in anyways.

"What can I help you with?" Dr. Deaton asked in his usual calm and monotonous voice.

"Theo got shot with a special kind of wolfsbane bullet and I hoped you could help him." Liam explain to the Doctor.

"Please show me your wound Theo." Deaton asked the older boy, who stripped his Shirt of and turned around to show him his wound.   
"That looks very ignited. Do you still have the bullet that shot you?" Theo shook his head no.   
"I don't thank I can help without it. There's only one way but it's very painful and the chance that it helps lays by 40%."

"I don't care. Just do it!" Theo said.


	5. Chapter 4

The room was filled with heavy pants. Theo sat on the operating table, griping the metal so hard, he almost left his handprint on it.   
A loud yelp escaped his mouth when Dr. Deaton hold the little flamethrower on his wound.   
It hurt like shit.

Theo lost control over himself. His claws came out of his fingertifs, his fangs grew and his eyes turned a pircing yellow.

The only thing that had ever hurt this much was when the Dread Doctors had cut open his chest and replaced his own heart with his sister's. Or when he was dragged to hell by Tara and got his heart ripped out multiple times.

After the wound was burnt out he laid down on the table, panting hard, sweating and trying to calm down a little.  
Now his blood needed to get rid of the wolfsbane that still remained in his body.   
He needed to be bled out.

Deaton sliced his wrist with a very accurate cut and led the blood drop down in a bucket.   
Theo's mouth escaped a loud yelp. He was clearly struggling with the pain that comes with the process.

Liam stood by his side all the time, never taking his eyes off of the other boy.

A few months earlier the sight of Theo being hurt and almost dying would had made him more than happy but right now it made him feel sick.   
He didn't want the chimaera to die, not anymore.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked just so he wouldn't have to deal with this uncomfortable silence.

"Do I look okay to you?" The older boy asked back, obviously trying not to sound as hurt as he was.

"Not really." The beta murmured under his breath.   
He reached forward, trying to grip one of Theo's hands but the chimaera pulled his hand back and glared at Liam.

"Don't!" Was the only thing he said. His voice was shaking and his body was aching.

"Let me take some of your pain. You will feel better." Liam offered.

"No. I deserve this." Theo replied.   
"It won't need that much more time until my body begins to heal again, you'll see."

"Whatever you say. I'll wait here." The blue-eyed said, not wanting to discuss this any further because he knew he would loose an argument with Theo anyways. He sat down on the counter on the right side of the room, watching the older boy suffer from pain.

Some time passed and Theo's body got almost completely rid of the wolfsbane.   
You could see how his wounds started to heal slowly and how he didn't seem to be in so much pain like he was half an hour ago.

The vet came back into the room and saw how good Theo's body had recovered. "I am impressed. I didn't thought you would heal at all." He admitted.

"It wouldn't have killed me, you know that as well as I do. But thanks Doc, not having to deal with this pain every day is kind of a relife. I'll try not to come back here anytime soon." Theo promised. "Let's get back to your home, Liam. I could need some sleep."

Liam nodded and followed the older boy out of the clinic, thanking the doctor for helping.

When they reached the Dunbar house, they headed straight to bed, only saying a short good night to each other.

The next morning Theo woke up early. He got downstairs in the kitchen and purred himself a cup of coffee. He waited again for Liam to wake up.

An hour later the other werwolf woke up too and joined Theo down in the living room. They sat their in an awkward silence. Just like the day before.

"Why did you come in my room yesterday?" Theo asked out of the blue. This thought had run through his head a lot last night and he just has to know the answer eventualy.

"I wanted to ask you, if you want to go running with me." Liam answered.

"Yeah, sure. What about now, I could go for a run." the older offered and Liam nodded. They both got uppstairs and changed into some sports clothes and met at the door a few minutes later.

"Where do you want to jog?" Theo asked.

"We could go to the Preserve. There shouldn't be any people by now so we can rus as fast as we want." the beta answered.

"Okay sounds good to me. And so I'm gonna win against you." Theo said with a cheeky grin.

Liam had to admitt he looked pretty good like this, in his thight and perfect fitting clothes and with that grin on his face. It was a nice alternation to his usual smirk.

He had zoned out just for a few seconds but when he came back to reality, Theo had already taken off in direction of the woods. He didn't want to loose aginst the older boy so he run after the chimaera, who was only a few hundret meters ahead of him.

As soon as they reached the beginning of the woods they increased their speed, finally being able to run as fast as their supernatural power would allow it.

The two boys were almost side by side now, but Theo was still a little ahead of Liam, which really pissed the younger boy off. He pushed himself to run faster and was eventually on one level with the older boy. Their shoulders bumped into each others, what made Theo look to his right where Liam was beside him. It caused him to slightly smile.

They raced each other back to Liam's home and Theo was the first one to enter the front yard and reach the door, much to Liam's annoyance.

"Told you I would win." Theo said, voice full of triumph.

"Next time I'll beat you, just wait for it!" Liam snapped back.

The younger opened the door and they both stepped inside. Liam was very surprised when he saw that there was already somebody in his house.

"Hey Hayden, what are you doing here?" He asked his girlfrind. He walked past her and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head as a greeting. He poured Theo and himself a glass of water. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I thought I should come by and look after you and him." She told her boyfriend, pointing at Theo who stood behind Liam, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"We are all good. Thank you for coming here." he thanked her. "That reminds me, could you hand Theo the spare key I once gave you for my house?" Liam asked.

Hayden looked at him starteld for a few seconds. "You're kidding right?"

"What's the matter. He needs a key if he lives here." he stated nonchalantly.

"It's not only a key, Liam. You gave it to me 'cause you said you trust me and that you want me to be able to always get to you, if I feel lonely or sad or just want to be with you. And now you aks me to give it to him?" she yelled at him, looking angry and hurt.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it. I can get you another one when my parents come back."

"You know what... here's your stupid key," she slammed it on the counter top, "I won't need it anymore anyways." she stated. She turned around and headed to the door. "And when you come to my house the next time, you can leave your spare key as well." With that she was out of the door and slammed it hard behind her.

Liam could only stand there with his mouth hanging open. He stared after Hayden and tried to process what had happened a moment ago.

"You screwed up, man." Theo brought Liam back to reality. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have pretty no idea. I shouold probably give her some time to cool down and than go to her and apologise for what ever I have done."

"Do what ever you think seems right. I'm going to take a shower." Theo said and went upstairs into their bathroom.

Liam stayed downstairs in the kitchen for a few minutes longer, still thinking why his girlfrind was so pissed off. He didn't mean to make her feel unimportant. She was still one of the most important people in his life but Theo was now in his life too and she had to deal with it.

He went upstairs as well and knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Theo, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." The other boy answered.

Liam opened the door and got to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

"Hey Liam, could you give me a towel? Please?" Theo asked when he turned out the shower head.

Liam grabbed a towel and gave it to Theo, his back was still turned to the bathtub curtain to give the other boy more privacy.

Theo put the towel around his hips and drew the curtain open. His eyes met Liam's in the mirror. The younger looked away quickly, embarrassed Theo saw him starring at him.

Theo had a self-pleased smirk on his face when he stepped out of the tub. He stood right beside Liam and started to also brush his teeth.

Liam spit out the toothpaste, put his toothbrush back in the glass and turned around. In the next Moment Theo saw how Liam pulled off his shirt. He could see Liam's broad shoulder and how his muscles flexed by his movements.   
The younger one stripped his remaining clothes down to his boxers and stepped inside the shower, dropping them when the curtain was closed.

Theo was amazed at how natural the other boy acted around him. He thought it was nice, really nice.   
It felt good that he didn't acted like Theo was a stranger. They were kinda friends before and he wished they could get back to it. 


	6. chapter five

The two supernatural boys sat together in the living room. Liam was lying on the couch, his head rested against the armrest and his feed on the other.   
Theo was sitting in an armchair opposite of the couch. He had a book in his hands that sounded interesting enough to catch his attention.   
Liam was still thinking about what happened today's morning. He couldn't make up his mind to whether go to Hayden's and apologise for what he had done or not done or if he should give her more time to rethink their conversation.

Liam couldn't lay still on the couch. He changed position all five minutes and it clearly annoyed Theo, who was trying to read.

"Do you think I should go over now and apologise to Hayden?" Liam asked out of the blue.

"Whatever. This is none of my business."

"Except that you're the reason she's mad at me." Liam muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Theo lowered his book and looked at the other boy with an annoyed expression on his face. "I have nothing to do with this. It was your decision to give me the key to your house. So don't blame this on me!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Liam apologised halfheartedly to the older boy. "Could you drive me to her house?"

Theo only looked at him puzzled and shook his head no. He then looked down at his book and started reading again.

"C'mon, please. I don't have a car and..."

"You can have mine." Theo interrupted the younger, who looked a little embarrassed to the side. He played with his fingers in an uncomfortable gesture. "I don't have a driver license either." he confessed.

Theo looked up with an amused smile and caught Liam's eyes. They glared at each other for a few moments until Theo broke the silence "Fine, I'll drive you but just this one time!"

The two boys took of to Hayden's house. On the way there Liam still thought about what to say to her. Theo could clearly sense the nervousness radiating off of him. "Just be yourself. You know Hayden loves you and she will forgive you." he tried to encourage the beta.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've messed up our relationship many times." Liam said uncertainly.

"We are here. Good luck!" Theo said when he stopped in front of a house and shut the engine off. "I'll wait here. Don't take too long."

Liam got out of the car and approached the door, which was opened by Hayden's mother after the third knock. She led Liam inside and he went upstairs to his girlfriend's room.

Theo couldn't resist the urge to listen in, so he did. He could hear how the younger boy apologised to the girl. Like he assumed it, she forgave him and told him that she had overreacted and was also sorry.

"You didn't break up with me, did you?" he heard Liam ask desperately. "No. No, of course not! You know I love you." was the answer on the question. "But there's something we have to talk about. Just not now, it can be wait till tomorrow."   
Afterwards, he also heard them kissing and all this lovey-dovey relationship thing made him feel sick.

A smirk spread on the chimaeras face as he heard Liam say that he had to go now and couldn't stay the night because he wouldn't want Theo to be all alone in his house.

In less than a minute Liam sat beside the older boy again. They drove back home and all the time Liam had a satisfied smile on his face. They didn't speak on the ride home, they didn't need to. Theo understood that nothing could make Liam smile like he did, expect his beloved one.

Back home they ate dinner together and planned the next day. They had to go to the mall to buy their school supplies for the upcoming year and after that Liam wanted to meet with Mason and Corey. After their talk they both made themselves ready for bed, said their good nights and went to sleep.

The next morning came around and Theo was the one to wake up first again. He went downstairs and made coffee, enough that Liam could get a cup too. He went to the betas room and focused on the youngers heart beat. It was steady, so was  his breathing so he assumed he was still asleep.

He knocked on the door loudly so the boy inside the room would wake up. After a second Theo could hear how the others heart beat increased so he opened the door and stepped inside the room. Theo leaned against the doorframe, his coffee mug still in one hand. He smirked at the sight of the sleepy boy in front of him, who was obviously not used to someone waking him up early in the morning. 'It will be fun to wake him up every morning when school starts again.' Theo thought to himself.

"What do you want?" Liam asked in a grumpy tone. He looked clearly unhappy with this whole situation.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." the chimaera said sarcastically to the grumpy boy. "I just thought we could start the day early 'cause we have a lot to do before you meet up with your friends and I got some things to do myself."

"Okay. I'm up." Liam got out of bed and followed the older boy down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

The two of them drove to the mall in Theo's truck. They listened to some random song on the radio so they haven't had to talk. After Theo had parked the car they headed in direction of the stationary shop. They needed to buy new pens and notepads and school books and whatsoever.

They only needed an hour to buy all their stuff and soon came back out of the shopping center and put their bags in the trunk of Theo's car.

Theo gave Liam a ride to Mason's house and without another word he drove off to his destination, his old house.

When he had left Beacon Hills a few months ago he put all of his things inside his truck but a few of them were still in his old home. Basically, the house was still his. His parents were dead and he had murdered his fake ones so he was the only one in the Reakan family left and the owner of this house. Theo just didn't want to live inside the four walls anymore, too many bad memories happened in there. When he was a kid his whole family lived there but then the Dread Doctors came and got him to kill his sister and his parents died shortly after. He always got reminded of this tragedy when he was inside the house.

He sat on the couch of the living room for a few hours, just thinking about his past. He thought about his parents and how loving they were when he was still young and inoccent. He remembered all the wonderful things he did with his sister and how happy he was before he was turned into a chimeara.

When it began to dawn he got off the couch and went to his old bedroom. In one of his drawers was a box full of old pictures, which he took with him.

He drove back to his new home and passed Hayden's house on his way, where he saw something very interesting. 

Liam was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, typing away on his phone. He already noticed Theo's car when it still was a mile away so it was no surprise to him when he heard that Theo pulled into his driveway and a minute later the older boy came through the door.

"Did you do, whatever you needed to do?" the younger one started a conversation.

"Yes, I got everything." he answered plainly and took a seat beside Liam. "I bought you some takeaway for dinner, hope you like Chinese." Theo placed a bag with food in it in fron of Liam, who opened it with a very pleased look on his face. "Thank you. I love Chinese!" Liam began chewing the noodles.

After a few minutes of comfortable eating Theo began speaking. "Look, Liam. I don't know how to say this nicely so I'm just going to tell you." He paused dramatically. "I think Hayden's moving away."

Liam stopped dead in his tracks. He swallowed hardly and looked like a deer caught in headlight. "She's what?" He asked furiously.

"I saw her packing boxes in a moving truck so I figured that she's moving away."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Now Liam just sounded sad and he felt betrayed.   
This was something important, very important and why exactly did it have to be Theo to tell him?

"This can't be happening." the younger wolf sounded so hurt it almost made Theo feel bad that he told him. But wouldn't it have been even more cruel to not tell him?

 


	7. chapter 6

Liam was hurt. And furious... but mostly hurt. He just couldn't believe Theo's words.

There was no way Hayden, his _girlfriend_ , would not tell him that she is moving away.

Or maybe it was just her sister, who would be moving away.

Or maybe they were moving to a smaller house in Beakon Hills.

Hundred scenarios wandered through his head. All these possibilities. But deep down Liam knew the truth, knew that Theo was right. She would move away and again would someone go and Liam would be left behind.

Theo could sense the sadness Liam was feeling. And on the same hand it hurt him to see the younger boy so heartbroken, even it was just a little bit. He was inwardly cursing himself for telling Liam, he knew it would have been best if Hayden had told him himself. And now he is the reason why Liam is mad.

"Don't think about it too much. I bet there is a good reason why she is moving and hadn't told you yet." The older boy tried to cheer him up.

"I think I will go to bed. Thanks or the dinner." Liam sounded tired and his voice was low and cold. Without waiting for another word he pushed his stool back and left the room.

He needed time. Time to assimilate the information. He went straight to bed and just starred at the ceiling, tossing and turning in his bed for half of the night, not finding any peace.

He thought about the last couple of weeks. He noticed that Hayden and he grew a part from each other. At one point he even wanted to end their relationship himself but he didn't. Because he couldn't lose a friend. And that's exactly why he is mad at this point, even if he hadn't realized his situation as it was at the time back then. He is not sad about not having a girlfriend anymore but that he will lose one of his best friends.

It wasn't always easy for him to make friends, so now that he had them he doesn't want them to go.

But maybe live is an equivalent exchange. You get something, you lose something. So, it's Theo for Hayden then. 'Is this really a good deal', was Liam asking himself. 'Only time will tell!', was the last thing on his mind until he finally fell asleep.

Theo found Liam asleep in his bed when he went to look if everything's alright with the younger boy. After the couple already had an argument the other day, this new situation wasn't a really good help to ease Liam's nerves. Theo was seriously worried about his new gained friend and the image of him looking so disappointed still bothered him.

He wasn't sure if they were already on the friend basis, but school would start in less than a week anyway and then they did not have to spend as much time together as they did now.

The thought of going to school again stayed on Theo's mind. He wasn't sure what to think about it. On one side he really did not want to hang around a bunch of younger and annoying brats all day long. But on the other side it wouldn't hurt to get a proper graduation if he wanted to do something useful in his future instead of running away and hiding from evil supernatural creatures and hunters, who want to kill him, just because he is a chimaera.

With these thoughts running through his head, Theo also got to bed and immediately fell asleep.

As always the older boy woke up early in the morning but to his surprise his housemate was already up and prepared coffee for himself.

"Couldn't sleep?" Theo thought out loud.

"Yes." Was the respond that came from the beta, who was only wearing his sweatpants, without looking at Theo. "You want some too?"

"Yes, please.", answered Theo politely.

Liam took one of the coups from the board and purred Theo a cup of coffee as well as himself. He sat it right in front of the other boy on the kitchen counter while he leaned against it on the opposite side.

"What are your plans for today? Should I drive you to Hayden's so you two can talk?”, the older one offered with a slight smile to encourage Liam.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to play my chauffeur all the time. I can walk."

"You sure?", Theo assured himself.

"Yes, really. It's not a problem." Liam ended the argument by changing the subject. "Enough of me. What are you doing today?"

"I thought about cleaning the house a bit. Your parents are going to come back in three days and I...", Theo's voice got quiet. "I think I just want them to like me, so I can stay here. A bed is way more comfortable then my truck." He admitted quietly.

For a moment the werewolf could have sworn he saw Theo blushing but as soon as the boy saw the eyes on him, he turned his head and sat down at the dining to drink his coffee.

"I understand." Liam said quietly but was sure that the other boy had heard him. He paused for a moment. "I'm going to Hayden’s now. I have to clear things up with her."

 

At Hayden's house she already opened Liam the door before he even could have knocked. "Hey. I heard you coming. What brings you here?", she asked surprised but still happy to see him.

"We need to talk! Somewhere private." His voice sounded hard and nothing like the Liam Hayden had fallen in love with.

She nodded, opened the door wider so he could step inside and went after him to her room.

"What it is you need to talk about?", Hayden asked in a confused tone.

"When did you want to tell me that you are moving away?" Liam asked back with a calm voice. He tried not to sound angry as he actually was but it needed all the strength he had to not shout at her. As a result he clenched his hands into fists and his jaw tightened.

"How..., how do you know?" Hayden was dumbfounded for a second but soon collected her thoughts again.

"Theo saw you packing things in a truck. Out of all people it was Theo. Fucking Theo Raeken!" Now he had reached the moment where he lost his temper. "Do you know how much it hurts to hear something like this from the person you're actually supposed to hate?", Liam's face was red from anger and he was shouting at her.

"I was about to...", she started her sentence but Liam cut her off. "You could have told me months ago!"

"Like I said. I was about to tell you today. That's why I said to you 'we need to talk' yesterday.", Hayden tried to defend herself.

Liam was still for a couple of seconds. He didn't really know what to say next. He just glared angry at his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"Look. I know this must be hard for you but I can't stay here. Not with all the supernatural creatures around. Maybe the town is safe for the moment but how long will this peace stay? I don't want my sister to be in any danger and her being kidnaped by some weirdos on horses is definitely not the life she deserves.", explained Hayden in a gentle tone. She stepped closer to her boyfriend and put a hand on one side of his face the other one grabbing his left hand softly. She forced him to look right into her eyes.

"But what about us?", he said in a pleading voice.  

"We grew apart Liam, I know it and you know it too."

"So that's it? You'll just move away and leave me behind?", his voice broke at the end of the sentence. Hurt written clearly all over his face.

Hayden nodded her head.

"When are you leaving?"

"In two days.“, came the quiet answer to his question.

The young werewolf stepped forward and slung his arms tightly around the girl’s body. They stood there hugging each other for a few moments. Then the pair stepped away from each other but still standing close enough to feel the warmth of the opposite body..

"I love you.", said Liam while looking deeply into Hayden's eyes. It was true. He really loved her but not in _that_ way anymore.

"I love you too, Liam.", spoke Hayden after a moment. He knew it was sincere and also very true.

She would always have a special place in his heart and so would he have one in Hayden's.

They went through a lot together but now their time has come to an end.


End file.
